STUCK!
by Sixpence394
Summary: Due to student and staff demands Hermione and Draco are forced to be locked into a cupboard, add a humble cabinet, 394 splinters, a melting cupboard and 7 stages of pure hatred, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

STUCK! Chapter 1

"BOMBARDA!" In attempt to blow the door open, the brunette thought of referring to this spell.

"Granger, you are never going to get that bloody door open!" the blonde groaned, hearing the tiny clink from the small door openers that the Gryffindor kept jiggling. "It's been charmed, we can't get out!" sitting on a large sack he ran his fingers down his platinum-blonde locks.

"It was worth a try" she said in a small voice, finding a similar sack just opposite from him. Fidgeting with the straw weave's she sighed.

"What are we going to do?" her voice exasperated. "We are stuck in this bloody cupboard, it's seven fifteen and I still haven't finished my Potions essay!" jabbing a chipped piece of wood -which she guessed came from the small cabinet- on the sack.

"What are you doing?" Looking at her as if she was a crazy woman, he spotted the piece of wood that was currently pricking her with at least fifty splinters by now.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" he asked, his tone of voice _for the first time _civil

"Over there" she cocked her head to the right where there was a small square wooden cabinet on the corner, minding its own cabinet business, doing whatever it does, being a cabinet.

"But that wasn't there earlier" he inched closer to the old cabinet and opened one of its two drawers. Drawer one, nothing there. Although he did find a ball of dust, and a peculiar little bottle that had a label that said 'drink me' in cursive.

Drawer number two, to his satisfaction there was a piece of parchment, thankfully it wasn't tattered, not like the one that was crumpled and somewhat burned, it was located in the corner where Hermione was still busy boring holes in the sack, obtaining a new record of three hundred splinters in one finger. That should have been recorded right away in the 'Guinness Book of World Records'

Opening the piece of parchment, he skimmed through the letter to the end where McGonagal had signed her initials there.

'_Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Due to the observations of both staff, and students, the both of you are forced to set aside your differences and work together to accomplish several tasks that you are about to face as soon as both you, and Ms. Granger read this. There will be seven sets of tasks for both of you to do. First you must analyze, you must be aware, you must solve, and you must find a conclusion. Easy, it's just like Muggle Math's which I presume Ms. Granger is familiar with. Now hand this over to your partner, after that this piece of parchment will give you the instructions.'_

_So this was a trap all along_ he mused.

"Hey Granger, better check this out. " he said over his back.

Meanwhile in the background where exactly 394 splinters got into her forefinger Hermione is oblivious to her surroundings.

_Splinters my ass, I am invincible! Hahahaha _in her mind, cackling like a mad woman, the one who we knew as Hermione Granger, has cracked.

"Grangers gone cookoo" looking at her made him chuckle, smiling to the ground, his blond locks falling in front of his face. Seeing her like that, just like a little girl, a little girl who was hurting herself that is. But in other words, he found her… _cute_ was that the right word? Granger was cute. He nodded once.

_WAIT WHAT? _Granger is…Granger is… shaking his head n frustration he took a deeeeeeep breathe

_You were just going crazy. Just like Granger over there. Doing whatever a Granger is doing, all flushed face and acting cute, who does she think she is? Crap. It slipped again… The 'c' word. _Thoughts about her flew from his mind like oompa lompa's performing the 'Chocolate River' dance. It was quite humorous actually.

Clearing his throat loudly, her head snapped up.

"I got a splinter..or splinters" she said awkwardly. Ashamed of what she did she faced head-down.

"We've got a letter here, supposedly our ticket out o this bloody cupboard" he tossed the letter to her, receiving a small 'ow' from her splintered finger.

Like what he did, she skimmed through the letter. More ink magically appeared.

"Hey look more words!" she exclaimed, gesturing him to come forward.

_Good, now both of you have read the letter. Now I will introduce to you set one. This task will teach you all about trust, and friendship. Now this is not just a random cupboard, no. This is something that the Hogwarts staff has kept secret from the students. It shall not be named but this concerns Hogwarts regulations. Now, if you look to your left you will see everything melt and deteriorate into lava._

Snapping their necks to the left, the part of the room was turning into magma! Hermione jumped to Draco's side instinctively, grabbing his arm in fear of falling in the pool of boiling liquid. His expression was worse than Hermione's face frozen in shock, his body was as stiff as a rock.

"Malfoy the parchment is printing more words!" she shook his arm, finally recovering from the shock

Then more ink started to appear on the parchment, forming words in fine cursive.

_And on the right you'll see more furniture and space melting into lava._

And that's where we focus back on that poor little cabinet. It was just sitting there, humble and quiet. It never got to finish its cabinet business. It slowly started melting, the wood there cracking.

This time Draco jumped to Hermione's side.

"You little whimp, you're the boy!" she screamed in agony.

"NOT..." He threatened, his voice braver than he actually felt.

"More words, more ink. IS THERE NO END TO THIS?" she screamed, again.

_There is an end to this miss Granger, oh and this is not interactive, the staff just knew that you would say that. Anyway, now look at the floor. You will see that there is only little space left for you. Good luck now._

And with that, Hermione lost her balanced.

With an ear-splitting shriek, she slipped on a pebble and slid down. Her hand was the only thing that kept her alive, clinging onto the concrete for dear life she felt saw her life flash before her eyes. Her heart thudding against her rib cage, she felt it would pop out of her chest any second now.

"GRANGER! HOLD ON!"


	2. Chapter 2

STUCK! Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

_With an ear-splitting shriek, she slipped on a pebble and slid down. Her hand was the only thing that kept her alive, clinging onto the concrete for dear life she felt saw her life flash before her eyes. Her heart thudding against her rib cage, she felt it would pop out of her chest any second now._

_"GRANGER! HOLD ON!"_

"Well what in the name of bloody hell do you think I'm doing?" she felt her eyes sting with tears, the warmth from the lava was burning her ankle.

Frantically looking around the room looking for something helpful, anything. Failing to do so, obviously. The whole bloody room deteriorated into magma.

"Malfoy why don't you just grab my hand and pull me up will you?" unlike the last time, her screams were a bit muffled now, considering her soft sobs and the ground was shaking.

Feeling stupid that he hadn't thought of this before, he blushed and grabbed Hermione's free hand, which she swung up for him to reach.

"On three, put on a little effort and pull yourself up okay?" she nodded.

"One, Two, Three!" and with much effort, he managed to pull up the brunette from the depths of boiling magma. But since the space there was only enough for both of them to stand up, both of them fell to the ground. Even if there wasn't any.

"Oh my god we're gonna die! WE'RE FALLING! OH MY MERLIN WE ARE FALLING INTO A POOL OF BOILING LAVA! TELL HARRY AND RON I LOVE THEM!" She kept babbling about ridiculous things, but who wouldn't? After all, they were going to melt in the lava like the old cupboard.

Or so she thought.

"Granger!" he snapped at her, but she wouldn't stop! Kept saying something about her Charms home work still not submitted.

"GRANGER YOU WILL NOT DIE!" He shook her body with so much force she got a head ache.

"Granger if you won't stop babbling I swear I will slap you" he threatened. And that didn't seem to stop her.

"I don't care. I don't care. I don't care" repeating these words, she thought that was the last words she'll ever say.

"Keep talking and I will KISS you!" the blond was practically growling now. But without this threat she would not have shut up.

Whimpering and stifling sobs, she buried her head in his neck. He felt her hot tears dampen his white polo. He didn't know how to react. Instead, he patted her head, just like a little puppy.

"Hey, we're alive. Stop crying" his voice softer than ever. He felt a clenching in his heart, something he never felt before. The sudden increase of his heart rate was quite shocking. _How do I make this stop?_ He looked around, trying to distract himself but failed to do so when his eyes landed on the woman practically hugging him. And there it was again, his heart beating faster than before, if that was even possible.

_Oh my god can she hear it? GAAH! Make it go away! _His mind was racing, and he did the only thing he could think of.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her roughly away from him "Are you really that stupid?" snarling he stood up from his position. Grumbling, she pushed herself up.

"You're a right foul git did you know that?" Eyes filled with fury, she clutched her shoulder, she could already feel a bruise forming there.

Rolling his eyes, he looked around, trying to analyze his surrounding, just like the old bat told him to. They were in a room, in the middle of…nothing. The whole room was dark, but held enough light for them to see in there. The room had a cold, eerie feeling about it, but the worst part was the silence. It was unnerving.

_Knock knock_

He turned around to see where the sound was coming from. A figure was leaning on the wall, ears pressed tightly against it. Of course it was none other than the person he just shoved earlier ago.

"Granger what are you doi-" he was cut off by her shushing. Inching towards her, he realized that she was in a state of concentration. He walked towards her until she could feel his breathing on the back of his neck. Turning her head slowly and jumping slightly when she saw him. Going back to her business, she inspected every inch of the area of the wall, occasionally raising her hand and knocking on the wall. Every knock the noise was always muffled, meaning that area of the wall was made from bricks. But when she was almost through with the area, she raised her and knocked two times. And there it was. The noise echoed throughout the room, signaling that it was hollow.

A smile crept up to her face, she drew her wand out, and just as she was about to tap the bricks, a voice interrupted.

"Granger, what in the name of Merlin are you doing anyway?" he was actually _laughing!_ Shoulders bouncing up and down he flashed her, a charming smile.

A part of her melted when he smiled, this was the side of him she never knew of. And she liked this one. She caught herself staring at him and quickly averted her eyes to the ground, her cheeks, tainted pink.

Shaking her head, she looked right back up to him straight in the eye "Just watch and learn" smirking, she turned back to the wall.

Drawing her wand out again, she pointed it at the middle of the area. She began tapping her wand in the patter of up, left, down, right. Silence ensued the room, as the blond waited for something, ANYTHING to happen.

"Well Granger, aren't you full of bright ideas? Mind coming up with an ingenious plan again?" placing both hands on his hips, voice dripping with sarcasm, he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he waited for 15 minutes for that girl to finish whatever she's doing. And here they are, still stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Just wait" she put up her hand, it seems like she was waiting for something, like she knew what she was doing. And she did.

The chalk surface of the wall cracked and turned into ashes in a heartbeat, leaving the bricks there, and slowly every single piece of brick twisted and turned, until there was enough space for both of them to fit.

Draco stood there and gaped at the arch his brunette companion just made, while another parchment of paper slipped out in-between the bricks. Hermione picked it up and read it.

"Hey look, another message from McGonagal" poking Draco on his ribcage using her elbows.

_Congratulations, you have finished set one. Thanks to Mr. Malfoys humanity, he has successfully saved you. I will also award Gryffindor five points because of Ms. Granger's 'cool use of intellect' if I may quote Albus. Well, you will find clues of what you are to do along the way. Here good luck._

"Are just gonna stand there or are you coming with? " smirking she left him there, opening and closing his mouth, looking ridiculously like a fish.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i know this chapter is a little boring, i apologize! I was trying fix something on my blog! But anyways, i think i just found a beta! Thank you so much: yourxenium! Shoutout to that anon who revied my 'Finally' fic. I know right? I'm so sorry, haha i created that when it was 12:04 AM i think. I deleted it so please enjoy this chapter! Trying as hard as i can to update EVERYDAY. So please Review! They're my only inspiration :)**


End file.
